The Moon Rises: Devastated Series
by Clawizzle
Summary: A prophecy comes to haunt the cat. Lionpaw, Tigerpaw, Leopardpaw, and Cheetahpaw, are amazing. Courageouspaw's daughter, Hollypaw, is, too. But then, when evil forces arise against Hollypaw's daughter, Frostpaw, everyone must pitch in to save the world
1. Allegiances & Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I do own the characters in this story. I am sorry if I used your character, but I try to use only my own.

Warning: Long book ahead!

**THE MOON RISES: DEVASTATED SERIES**

The story of Lionpaw, Tigerpaw, Leopardpaw, Snaketail, Deathspots, Cheetahpaw, Courageouspaw, Stonepaw, Hollypaw, Skypaw, Mothfrost, Blackpaw, Silverpaw, Fernkit, and Frostkit.

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: Stormstar-a dashing dark grey tom with sparkling yellow eyes.

Deputy: Snaketail-a mysterious brown tabby tom with a long, smooth black tail and piercing green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Frostsong-a creamy brown she-cat with frosty blue eyes.

Apprentice: Faintsmoke-a dark brown she-cat with dark brown eyes.

Warriors: Lightningclaw-a light orange tabby tom with burning orange eyes.

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Darkfly-a dark smokey black tom with light grey eyes.

Apprentice: Courageouspaw

Duskfrost-a haunting dark grey tabby tom with muscular legs and spooky amber eyes.

Apprentice: Pinepaw

Scarredpelt—an elderly black-and-grey bi-colour tom with lots of scars and blue eyes.

Apprentice: Stonepaw

Grassfang-an old pale brown she-cat with a short tail and dark eyes.

Apprentice: Firpaw

Lighttip—a black tom with a white-tipped tail and angry orange eyes.

Ravennose—a black cat with a white muzzle and a pink nose; amber eyes.

Apprentice: Birchpaw

Crowdark-a dark smokey black tom with dark grey eyes.

Flamewhistle—a flaming ginger she-cat with soft and pale yellow eyes.

Deadstorm-a pale grey tom with dark grey flecks and cinder-coloured eyes; three white paws and one black one.

Mousedust-an easy-going, over-confident light brown tom with hazel eyes.

Apprentices: Lionpaw-a magnificent, skilled golden tom with rough neck-fur. Mother: Sandclaw (RiverClan)/Father: Swiftfoot (ShadowClan) Thunderkit

Courageouspaw-a magnificent, courageous golden she-cat with rough neck-fur. Mother: Sandclaw (RiverClan)/Father: Swiftfoot (ShadowClan) Stormkit

Firpaw-a pale grey she-cat with white paws. Mother: Oceantail/Father: Deadstorm Oakkit

Birchpaw-a dark grey tom with brown paws. Mother: Oceantail/Father: Deadstorm Maplekit

Pinepaw-a pale brown she-cat with black paws. Mother: Oceantail/Father: Mousedust Pinekit

Stonepaw-a dark blue-grey tom with white paws. Mother: Oceantail/Father: Stormstar Stonekit

Queens: Oceantail-a creamy brown-and-white bi-colour she-cat with cinder-coloured eyes. Mates: Deadstorm, Mousedust, Stormstar/Sons: Birchpaw, Stonekit/Daughters: Firpaw, Pinepaw

Greeneyes-a dark brown tabby she-cat with a light brown tabby tail; white paws and loving green eyes, both blind. Mate: Duskfrost/Sons: Unborn/Daughters: Unborn

Elders: Rabbitfur-a dirty white she-cat with grey eyes.

Snarlingwillow-a thin, scraggly, dirty white tom with grey eyes.

Yawningwhisker-a slick, long-haired dirty white tom with blue eyes.

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: Shadestar-a dashing dark black tom with sparkling yellow eyes.

Deputy: Addertail-a mysterious grey tabby tom with a long, smooth black tail and piercing brown eyes.

Medicine Cat: Streamsong-a creamy white tom with streamy blue eyes.

Apprentice: Palesmoke-a light brown tom with pale orange eyes.

Warriors: Darknessclaw-a dark brown tabby she-cat with burning orange eyes.

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Whitefly-a tidy white she-cat with light grey eyes.

Apprentice: Cleverpaw

Dawnfrost-a brightening light brown tabby tom with weak legs and joyful amber eyes.

Scratchedpelt—an elderly black-and-white bi-colour she-cat with lots of scars and blue eyes.

Weedfang-an old pale tabby tom with a short tail and dark eyes.

Apprentice: Rowanpaw

Smallscar—a black tom with a white-tipped tail, a tiny scar on his right front paw, and kind orange eyes.

Quailnose—a white cat with a grey muzzle and a pink nose; amber eyes.

Apprentice: Larchpaw

Pigeondark-a dark smokey black tom with dark grey eyes.

Firewhistle—a flaming ginger she-cat with hard and dark yellow eyes.

Swiftfoot-a patched black-and-white tom.

Ratdust-a kind, loving dark russet-coloured tom with hazel eyes.

Apprentices: Tigerpaw-a magnificent, skilled orange tom with black stripes. Mother: Sandclaw (RiverClan)/Father: Swiftfoot Shadowkit

Cleverpaw-a magnificent, clever orange she-cat with black stripes. Mother: Sandclaw (RiverClan)/Father: Swiftfoot Shadekit

Rowanpaw-a pale brown she-cat with grey paws. Mother: Clawedfur/Father: Smallscar Beechkit

Larchpaw-a dark brown tom with brown paws. Mother: Clawedfur/Father: Smallscar Willowkit

Queens: Clawedfur-a thick-coated brown-and-white bi-colour she-cat with kind orange eyes. Mate: Smallscar/Sons: Larchpaw/Daughters: Rowanpaw

Yelloweyes-a light brown tabby she-cat with a dark brown tabby tail; white paws and caring yellow eyes, both blind. Mate: Dawnfrost/Sons: Unborn/Daughters: Unborn

Elders: Volefur-a dirty black tom with grey eyes.

Heatherwillow-a thin, scraggly, dirty black she-cat with grey eyes.

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader: Waterstar-a dashing dark silver tom with sparkling yellow eyes.

Deputy: Vipertail-a mysterious pale tabby tom with a long, smooth black tail and piercing orange eyes.

Medicine Cat: Fangsong-a creamy black tom with fangy blue eyes.

Apprentice: Darksmoke-a dark grey she-cat with dark grey eyes.

Warriors: Lakeclaw-a light silver tabby tom with burning orange eyes.

Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Silverfly-a messy brown tom with light grey eyes.

Apprentice: Strongpaw

Downfrost-a bitter dark brown tabby tom with muscular legs and rude amber eyes.

Bittenpelt—an elderly black-and-brown bi-colour tom with lots of scars and blue eyes.

Sandfang-an old pale ginger she-cat with a short tail and dark eyes.

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Whitetip—a black tom with a white-tipped tail and chipper orange eyes.

Hawknose—a black cat with a brown muzzle and a pink nose; amber eyes.

Apprentice: Maplepaw

Dovedark-a dark smokey black tom with dark grey eyes.

Brightwhistle—a flaming ginger she-cat with soft and pale yellow eyes.

Sandclaw-a pale tabby she-cat with magnificent amber eyes; three white paws and one black one. Mate: Swiftfoot (ShadowClan)/Sons: Lionpaw (ThunderClan), Tigerpaw (ShadowClan), Leopardpaw, Cheetahpaw (WindClan)/Daughters: Courageouspaw (ThunderClan), Cleverpaw (ShadowClan), Strongpaw, Fastpaw (WindClan)

Shrewdust-a rude, snappish dark brown tom with hazel eyes.

Apprentices: Leopardpaw-a magnificent, skilled golden tom with large black spots. Mother: Sandclaw/Father: Swiftfoot (ShadowClan) Riverkit

Strongpaw-a magnificent, strong golden tom with large black spots. Mother: Sandclaw/Father: Swiftfoot (ShadowClan) Waterkit

Oakpaw-a pale black she-cat with brown paws. Mother: Gracklestorm/Father: Dovedark Firkit

Maplepaw-a dark black tom with black paws. Mother: Gracklestorm/Father: Dovedark Birchkit

Queens: Gracklestorm-a creamy brown-and-white bi-colour she-cat with dark grey eyes. Mate: Dovedark/Sons: Maplepaw/Daughters: Oakpaw

Redeyes-a dark grey tabby she-cat with a light grey tabby tail; white paws and forgiving reddish eyes, both blind. Mate: Downfrost/Sons: Unborn/Daughters: Unborn

Elders: Sparrowfur-a dirty brown she-cat with grey eyes.

Spittingwillow-a thin, scraggly, dirty brown tom with grey eyes.

**WINDCLAN**

Leader: Galestar-an attractive dark white she-cat with sparkling yellow eyes.

Deputy: Poisontail-a mysterious dark tabby tom with a long, smooth black tail and piercing blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Clawsong-a creamy grey she-cat with clawy blue eyes.

Apprentice: Appearancesmoke-a light grey she-cat with dark brown eyes.

Warriors: Airclaw-a light pale tabby tom with burning orange eyes.

Apprentice: Cheetahpaw

Redfly-a dark smokey black tom with light grey eyes.

Apprentice: Fastpaw

Highfrost-a haunting dark grey tabby tom with muscular legs and spooky amber eyes.

Scarredpelt—an elderly black-and-grey bi-colour tom with lots of scars and blue eyes.

Grassfang-an old pale brown she-cat with a short tail and dark eyes.

Apprentice: Beechpaw

Greytip—a black tom with a white-tipped tail and angry orange eyes.

Falconnose—a black cat with a white muzzle and a pink nose; amber eyes.

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Birddark-a dark smokey black tom with dark grey eyes.

Strongwhistle—a flaming ginger she-cat with soft and pale yellow eyes.

Lifestorm-a pale grey tom with dark grey flecks and cinder-coloured eyes; three white paws and one black one.

Beaverdust-an easy-going, over-confident brown tom with hazel eyes.

Apprentices: Cheetahpaw-a magnificent, skilled golden tom with small black spots. Mother: Sandclaw (RiverClan)/Father: Swiftfoot (ShadowClan) Windkit

Fastpaw-a magnificent, fast golden she-cat with small black spots. Mother: Sandclaw (RiverClan)/Father: Swiftfoot (ShadowClan) Galekit

Beechpaw-a pale grey she-cat with white paws. Mother: Stripedgrass/Father: Lifestorm Firkit

Willowpaw-a dark grey tom with grey paws. Mother: Stripedgrass/Father: Lifestorm Birchkit

Queens: Stripedgrass-a creamy brown-and-white bi-colour she-cat with cinder-coloured eyes. Mate: Lifestorm/Sons: Willowpaw/Daughters: Beechpaw

Redeyes-a dark brown tabby she-cat with a light brown tabby tail; white paws and understanding red eyes, both blind. Mate: Highfrost/Sons: Unborn/Daughters: Unborn

Elders: Darkfur-a dirty grey she-cat with grey eyes.

Hissingwillow-a thin, scraggly, dirty grey tom with grey eyes.

**PROLOGUE**

Four leaders were huddled in a group as visions from StarClan came to them.

"A lion," hissed the dark white she-cat.

"A tiger," growled the dark silver tom.

"A leopard," snarled the dark black tom.

"A cheetah," snorted the dark grey tom.

A magnificent, skilled lion was leaping at a magnificent, skilled tiger, who was leaping at a magnificent, skilled leopard, who was leaping at a magnificent, skilled cheetah, who was leaping at the lion. It was an endless circle of great cats' leaping.

Then they saw a magnificent, courageous lioness and a huge stone. They stood side-by-side, and in front of them were two small kits; but instead of being cats' kits, one was a holly branch, and the other was a cloud floating in a piece of the sky. What did this mean?

The white she-cat turned to the silver tom. "What shall we do, Waterstar?"

Waterstar gulped. He didn't know. "I don't know, Galestar."

"Well, _I_ know that we should go an' tell oir medicine cats right away. Right, Stormstar?" the black tom replied, turning to the grey tom.

Stormstar nodded. "Yes, Shadestar," he mewed, in fear of the ShadowClan leader, "you're right."

"Well?" hissed Shadestar. "Oir medicine cats are waiting." Shadestar had an odd accent.

But suddenly, the vision-show started up again.

This time, a magnificent cat with holly branches for fur sat next to a magnificent moth, covered in frost. In front of them were two things: a lump of frost, and a bunch of ferns.

Shadestar stuck out his tongue briefly. **  
**


	2. Apprenticement Of Kits

**CHAPTER I**

**APPRENTICEMENT OF KITS**

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Stormstar, ThunderClan's leader, yowled.

Thunderkit, Stormkit, Oakkit, Pinekit, Stonekit, and Maplekit, were all very excited. It was their ceremony! They scrambled to the foot of the rock.

"We are gathered here today to apprentice six kits! They all wish to become worthy and loyal warriors of ThunderClan, but first they must go hrough the training and be an apprentice with a mentor, just like we all were back in the day!" Stormstar yowled happily. "Thunderkit, please step forward."

Thunderkit did as he was told to.

"Lightningclaw! You are a curious and loyal warrior. Pass on all of those traits and skills to... _Lionpaw_."

Lightningclaw and Lionpaw touched noses. The Clan cheered, "Lightningclaw! Lionpaw! Lightningclaw! Lionpaw! Lightningclaw! Lionpaw!"

"Thank you for your help in making ThunderClan better, Lightningclaw!" yowled Stormstar thankfully. "Stormkit, please step forward."

Stormkit did as she was told to.

"Darkfly! You are a curious and loyal warrior. Pass on all of these traits and skills to..._Courageuspaw_."

Darkfly and Courageouspaw touched noses. The Clan cheered, "Darkfly! Courageouspaw! Darkfly! Courageouspaw! Darkfly! Courageouspaw!"

"Thank you for your help in making ThunderClan better, Darkfly!" yowled Stormstar gratefully. "Oakkit, please step forward."

Oakkit did as she was told to.

"Grassfang! You are a curious and loyal warrior. Pass on all of those traits and skills to..._Firpaw_ ."

Grassfang and Firpaw touched noses. The Clan cheered, "Grassfang! Firpaw! Grassfang! Firpaw! Grassfang! Firpaw!"

"Thank you for your help in making ThunderClan better, Grassfang!" yowled Stormstar. "Maplekit, please step forward."

Maplekit did as he was told to.

"Ravennose! You are a curious and loyal warrior. Pass on all of those traits and skills to..._Birchpaw_."

Ravennose and Birchpaw touched noses. The Clan cheered, "Ravennose! Birchpaw! Ravennose! Birchpaw! Ravennose! Birchpaw!"

"Thank you for your help in making ThunderClan better, Ravennose!" yowled Stormstar. "Pinekit, please step forward."

Pinekit did as she was told to.

"Duskfrost! You are a curious and loyal warrior. Pass on all of these traits and skills to Pinepaw."

Duskfrost and Pinepaw touched noses. The Clan cheered, "Duskfrost! Pinepaw! Duskfrost! Pinepaw! Duskfrost! Pinepaw!"

"Thank you for your help in making ThunderClan better, Darkfly!" Stormstar yowled. "Stonekit, please step forward."

Stonekit did as he was told to.

"Scarredpelt! You are a curious and loyal warrior. Pass on all of those traits and skills to Stonepaw."

Scarredpelt and Stonepaw touched noses. The Clan cheered, "Scarredpelt! Stonepaw! Scarredpelt! Stonepaw! Scarredpelt! Stonepaw!"

"Thank you for your help in making ThunderClan better, Scarredpelt!" Stormstar yowled. "And now, we leave for the Gathering."


End file.
